Wondering
by Randomness-Is-My-Specialty
Summary: James gets angry at Kendall. Now Kendall is left wondering what he did wrong. Kames and very slight Cargan. Random one-shot I made up in the middle of the night.


Arthor Note:

Random: Yeah...I was bored.

Kaoru: No idea where this came from.

Hikaru: It's just a random fluff piece for Kames.

Random: I'll do the warnings! WARNINGS: References and fluff. Not beta-ed so sorry for mistakes. That's it.

Kaoru: DISCLAIMER: She does not own anything but this plot.

Random: ENJOY!

*_To the random fluff piece you go*_

Kendall sat on the orange couch, staring off into space and thinking about his angry boyfriend. He wasn't quite sure what he did, but it had made the brunet angry. He tried to think of something, but there anniversary had already past and it was another couple of months before the pretty boys birthday, so he was at a loss.

Logan flopped down beside him. "Hey buddy! What's got you thinking so hard?" The small brunet asked, munching on an apple. Kendall suddenly thought of that nursery rhyme, 'An apple a day keeps the doctor away.' It kind of fit for the smart boy.

"James." Kendall replied turning to look back at the ceiling. "He was angry with me earlier and I don't know why."

Logan nodded slowly. "…Did you, like, cheat on him or something?"

Kendall's head snapped up and he looked at the smaller boy in horror. "What! How could you even think that!? I would _never_ cheat on James!" Kendall yelled.

Logan put his hands up in defense. "Whoa dude! Calm down! I was just asking! You didn't need to bite my head off. Geez."

Kendall glared at Logan for a second before crossing his arms and turning to stare in front of himself, pouting. "I still don't know what I did." He whined.

"Did you not let him top you?" Logan asked helpfully.

Kendall blushed a bright shade of read and uncrossed his arms to bring a hand up to rub at his neck. "T-That's not a problem." He mumbled.

Logan cocked his head to the side. "What do you- OH MY GOD! YOU BOTTOM!" Logan screamed in utter disbelief.

Kendall snapped his hands over Logan's mouth. "SHH! Logan! The Palm Woods does not need to know my sexual habits." He hissed. Kendall let go of Logan's mouth and waited for Logan's next reaction.

Logan stared for a moment. "You bottom?" He finally squeaked.

Kendall nodded, still blushing. "Yeah normally. James lets me top every once in a while, but it's rare and I just like being bottom." He shrugged. "Hey don't give me that look! Like everyone believes you bottom!" The blond snapped.

Logan snickered. "Actually they do. Carlos is too energetic to not top."

Kendall pouted again. "Whatever, it's not why he's mad."

Suddenly Carlos burst though the door. "LOGAN! Bed. Now." He yelled walking to his room.

Kendall cocked an eyebrow up. "Hello to you to Carlos."

Logan chuckled finishing his apple and getting up to throw it away. "Well duty calls!" Kendall snickered and mumbled 'duty' under his breath, Logan rolled his eyes. "Sorry I couldn't help you more. Hope you work things out with James. Bye now!" He finished and raced off to his and Carlos' room.

Kendall sighed. Well that was no help…at all. Why'd he even talk to Logan in the first place? He got up and walked to his own room, knowing that pretty soon some very…odd noises would be coming from the room across from his. He grabbed his iPod and turned it on, putting it on shuffle and flopping down on his bed. He'd think about James later, right now he was kind of tired. He let the music wash over him and let his eye lids droop close, falling into a light snooze.

* * *

James sighed as he walked into the silent apartment. He guessed that Carlos and Logan had worn themselves out and fallen asleep. Kendall was more than likely asleep too. James groaned once he remembered Kendall. He'd snapped at the blond earlier for no reason. The brunet had just been in a bad mood and needed to vent. Kendall, being the closest person at the time, was the one he vented on. He bit his lip. He'd probably needed to go and apologize.

He made his way to their room and slid the door open. "Kendall?" He asked. He received no answer, so he pushed the door open and stepped in. He looked around the dim room and found Kendall sleeping on top of his covers.

James almost 'Aww'ed. Kendall looked so adorable laying on his side, knees bent and breathing slowed. James smiled and walked over, sitting on the side of the bed. He almost didn't want to wake the sleeping beauty. He reached out and gently placed a hand on the blonds shoulder, removing the buds from his ears. "Kendall." He said softly, shaking him lightly. "Kendall, wake up."

Kendall breathed in and the exhaled slowly. "Five more minutes." He mumbled.

James chucked and shook harder. "No. I need to tell you something."

Kendall's eyes finally opened. "James?" He asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

James pulled Kendall to him for a hug. "I'm sorry for getting angry. I was grouchy and I took it out on you." He apologized.

Kendall smiled and wrapped his arms around James' back. He rested his cheek on James' chest and sighed happily. "It's okay, but next time could you tell me if I was the one to do something wrong? I nearly drove myself crazy trying to come up with an answer."

James chuckled. "Yeah. I'll tell you if I'm mad at you or it's just me being me."

"I like when you are you. You wouldn't be you if you weren't you." Kendall replied.

James blinked. "Huh?"

Kendall chuckled leaning up to give James a sweet kiss. "I love you." He whispered against them.

James smiled and kissed Kendall deeper. "I love you, too. Now let's get back at Carlos and Logan for being so loud."

Kendall looked confused. "How did you know they were loud?"

James gave him a look. "I could hear them from the pool. All of Palm Woods knew exactly what was going on."

Kendall laughed and pulled James on top of him. "Well lets give them a run for their money. I bet we can be louder." He mumbled against James' lips.

James smirked. "Oh I know we can, but I'm not the one going to be doing all the screaming." And with that, he dove forward, fully intending on making his words true.

*END*

Random: Yup. That was crappy.

Hikaru: But we hope you enjoyed it anyway!

Kaoru: So review please?

Random: Well until next time!

Random & Twins: Peaceness!


End file.
